Sweets
by Heero De Fanel
Summary: A WayaXNase shortfic that entered my head one day. They're on their way to the insei class, when Nase asks a question. Kisses are discussed. Predictable plotlines are used. Bonus story inside!


****

Sweets

Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go does not belong to me. Yeah, I noticed there was a shortage of NaseXWaya fics, so I figured I'd throw one in there. Waya's a little OOC, but he's definitely a nice guy underneath all the shonen quirks... As for the bonus story... hell, it wasn't long enough for another chapter. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**

"Afternoon, Nase!" Waya called out. The boy was currently on his way to the insei class, when his fellow insei caught his eye as he was walking. The girl smiled in response, and waved.

"Hi, Waya," she greeted, as she walked over to join him. Nase took a cursory glance around, before realizing that she and Waya were the only ones in the group. An oddity, as normally the party would have been bigger. "Where are Isumi-san and Shindou?"

Waya made a dismissive gesture. "Isumi-san is apparently sick, and Shindou… god knows. Probably at that Go Salon again… doesn't he get tired of beating old men?" Sadist…"

Nase laughed, as she and Waya began their trip to the Japanese Go Institute. The two had been friends for a while, and thus they were soon engaged in easy conversation. Along the way, Nase noticed that a small smile kept popping up on Waya's face, and soon curiosity overtook her.

"Waya?" she asked, as she studied his face again. Waya paused midstride.

"Mm?" he responded, looking at her.

"You keep smiling. Why are you in such a good mood?" she inquired, as they began walking again.

Waya shrugged nonchalantly. "Kiss." He told her, as he kept walking.

Nase stopped dead. She _couldn't_ have heard what she thought she did… could she?

Waya, meanwhile, was oblivious to this, as his march never broke. Nase managed to snap herself out of her reverie, and extended her arm. Waya suddenly felt himself being yanked back, and gasped quickly in surprise.

"What was that for!" Waya demanded, as he stared at Nase. Her face held an expression of shock, and Waya wondered what her problem was.

"Y-you… did you just say… I mean… you're… kiss?" she babbled, still confused. Waya blinked, before rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, kiss. I got one earlier. Man, they're awesome…" Waya sighed, as he trailed off. Nase looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"From who!" she demanded forcefully. Part of her was scandalized, another part was jealous that his love life was more developed than hers… and another, deeper part was just plain jealous. Not that this part would reveal itself willingly.

Waya made a face. "I don't really remember everyone… after all, it's not like they're hard to get."

Nase managed to keep a choking sound down. "I beg your pardon?" she squeaked out, her eyes wide. She knew Waya was friendly, but now "friendly" took on a whole new meaning…

Her companion shrugged once more. "Well, let's see…" he said, holding up his fingers. "Female relatives…"

"_No brainer,_" Nase thought.

"Cute salesgirl at the supermarket…"

_"Grmm…!"_

"Teachers when they feel that treats are needed…"

_"Y-you've got to be kidding me…"_

"Friends…"

_"What kind of friends are we talking about, Waya?"_ she thought, apprehensiveness at its peak.

Waya thought some more. He snapped his fingers suddenly. "Well, Isumi-san gave me a few once…"

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTT!"

Nase's shriek echoed throughout out the neighborhood. Waya looked around frantically, frightened, then looked back at Nase, who's mouth was open.

"Why did you scream? You just took ten years off my life!" Waya exclaimed. Nase shakily pointed a finger at him.

"Isumi-san gave you a… a…" she stopped herself almost immediately. She didn't want to pry, but… they were THAT close?

Waya sighed impatiently. "Yeah, he did. He had a spare bag from somewhere or other, so…"

"I can't believe Isumi-san gave you – spare bag?" Nase asked confusedly. Waya nodded emphatically.

"Aa. He bought one too many, so he just gave out a whole bunch. What's the big deal?"

Nase blinked. "Bought one too many of… what?"

Waya sighed, his already limited patience almost at its end. "Kisses. Hershey's Kisses. Western candy. You know, those little foil wrapped chocolates that are a weird round pyramid shape?"

Nase's mouth opened – and then closed. "Oh," she said, her face now a bright red.

"Why? What did you think I was talking abou-" Waya's voice trailed off as he realized what he must have sounded like. "Ah." He said delicately.

Nase kept her head down, embarrassed. Had she looked up, she would have seen Waya's expression soften, as a smile replaced the annoyed frown.

"A-anyways Waya, we should probably get going – sorry for the interrogation," she apologized, still unable to face him. As she turned to begin walking again, she felt Waya's hand on her shoulder.

"Wait."

Nase spun around, still unwilling to meet his eyes. "_How humiliating…"_ she chastised herself.

"Want one?" Waya asked, his eyes studying her. The girl insei looked surprised, then confused… but then nodded. He was offering, after all; what was wrong with accepting?

"Sure," she said, raising her head for the first time.

To her surprise, Waya didn't reach into his backpack. Instead, he leaned in, grasped her shoulders, and kissed her cheek gently. They were only in contact for a moment, but it was enough to make her shiver. He stepped back quickly, a small smile on his face.

"So?" he asked. Nase was looking down again, and her blush had returned as well. After a few nervous seconds, she finally met his eyes again.

"What was that for?" she asked weakly. Waya merely shrugged again.

"You never said what kind you wanted." He told her matter of factly. Nase blinked.

"Oh," she responded meekly. A few more seconds passed before she looked up again, smiling shyly. "Can I have another one?"

Waya laughed, before leaning in and kissing her other cheek.

"Sure," he whispered in her ear. "You can have as many as you want."

* * *

****

BONUS

It had been a fairly typical day for Kishimoto. He had gone to his high school, taken a test, played some Go… nothing out of the ordinary.

In fact, it was so typical he was subconsciously hoping that something odd would happen.

He got his wish.

The tall boy suddenly heard loud voices from the Go Salon he happened to be passing, and as he turned to look-

He was nearly bowled over by a frantically sprinting Touya Akira, who had thrown open the door and was running like the hounds of hell were after him. Kishimoto blinked.

"Touya?" he called out. Touya simply raised a hand in response, but he kept on running. A second later, Shindou Hikaru had emerged, wearing a confused expression.

"Oi, Touya! What did I say?" he yelled. Then, Shindou's attention was drawn to the spectacled bystander. "Hey, Kaiou's First Board!"

Kishimoto didn't know if he should have been annoyed or amused at Shindou's inability to remember that he did in fact have a name. As it stood, he simply returned the greeting with a cool nod.

"Shindou," he acknowledged. After a brief pause, Kishimoto looked down the street. "What happened?"

Shindou waved his hand disgustedly. "I have no idea. I saw him through the window, and waved him in. The old men inside were sure happy to see him…"

Kishimoto took the time to push up his glasses. "And then?"

Shindou shrugged. "I offered him a candy. Right after I did though, he began babbling about not swinging that way, and then he just took off. Maybe's he's allergic to chocolate." He then reached into his bag, pulled out a small silver object, and tossed it to Kishimoto. "Here."

Kishimoto caught it easily. His fingers began to work as he realized that the silver was simply wrapping, and under the wrapping was a piece of chocolate.

"Thank you," Kishimoto said, minding his manners. He popped it into his mouth, and was admittedly pleased. "He left after being offered one of these? Why?"

"Who knows? He bolted right after hearing the name…"

"The name? What are these called?" Kishimoto asked. Shindou smiled wryly.

"Some genius decided to call 'em Kisses." Shindou told Kishimoto. The stoic boy nearly choked. Shindou, undeterred, continued speaking. "Say… you have any idea why he ran off?

Kishimoto couldn't help but smirk. "No," he said, pushing up his glasses once more, the glare obscuring his eyes. "I can't think of a thing."


End file.
